Behind my mask
by TaliFanboy
Summary: A quarian is on his pilgramige when he is saved by a crew, now he is part of the most important mission since sheapheard. He must stop the disease while sorting out his romance troubles with the captain, his mentor and the girl who is obssessed with him.


Authors note: It seems short, I know but I promise it will get longer, huge fan of quarians, a little bit of an Romance/Action here. Please enjoy :)

Ok, before I start this long story I would like you to understand something. My very boring and very tedious life up until this point was boring and tedious. I had a life on a group of moving ships the flotilla, my parents slaved away for most of the day and I had very little education. I had friends, yeah. But I spent most of my time just picking up scrap from the markets and building weapons. Once I finished it I would give it to someone had little need for them, but people did try and take advantage of our kind. The Quarians. My own personal weapon, a sub-machine gun with a max accuracy scope was built from scrap. My omni-tool however was a gift from my parents. Nothing from them and when I turned eighteen and I left the flotilla for my pilgrimage I was given it out of the blue. I already knew how to use one I just never owned one. After that I left and headed out. A small cruiser had been provided for me but other then that it was just an omni-tool and the proto-type Barbarian.

My first stop of choice was a deserted Ship. Left derlict for one hundred years. A dreadnaught class, the ship had been attacked by something, someone and the whole crew was left dead. No survivors ever found, the ship just had a large blast through the side of it, the crew all dead of something, no sign of pysical damage, no sign of struggle. Just dead skelentons. I stopped the small shuttle against a staircase and stepped out, hedaing towards large empty openness. The only thing living was the bugs and me. I headed deeper and deeper into the ship until coming across the very end of the piece that I was currently on. I put my hand against the blackened and decayed wall. The Turian Dreadnaught ship known as the Flagship of their fleet, the one that had taken part in the destruction of the rebel base that almost destroyed earth. The one that had stopped a war against the volous. The ship that had been destroyed mysteriously about one hundred years ago. I had hoped to find something interesting here, some data, weapons, food, engine parts. But the place had already been striped by pirates and raiders alike. Even the destroyed engine was taken. I found only rusty metal and dead bodies. I checked my omni-tool for the fifth time since landing and it again showed no signs of life. I flicked through the orange menu, data logs, crew records, weapons inventory, the ships last report. Nothing that was useful. I picked up a small sharp shard and fiddled around with it in my three fingers. Before throwing it out into the ship where it proceeded to float uselessly.

"I was certain at least a clue would have been here" I muttered to myself, a small green bug with a few markings scuttled past me and I was tempted to squash it, but let it pass in peace. It was a strange bug; a neon green color with four legs. I turned my head to see where it had gone but it had just disappeared. I stood up, trying to think of an excuse to stay on the sorry piece of scrap metal and when I couldn't I headed back the way I came. Dead bodies, from both sides. Mostly turians with weapons that no longer worked or stolen. I scanned most of them just out of curiosity. It was still a mystery how it had been attacked and what by. As I headed up the stairs which would have ended up on the flight deck and I turned to take one last look at the wreck. I smiled to myself, content I had at least looked when suddenly something hit me round the back with a hard force.

"What do you think he is here for?" A deep voice said, I took at guess at a krogan.

"No clue. Not important. Data needed. not life forms" A voice said, broken, nervous. I grunted as I tried to get up by pistol fired and I just laid down, playing dead.

"Well as long as the spectre doesn't show up this is all I have to kill" The krogan said again. "I hope you get your samples, doctor. I want revenge on those Turians for damning my kind to hell" He grunted again. I laid their perfectly still as footsteps started to fill the ship, why hadn't;t my omni-tool picked up these life-forms?"

"Spread men out thin, move faster. No fight. No bloodshed" The salarian said, I opened my eyes and watched as Krogan started to kneel over dead bodies with omni-tools. They had no idea what they doing, that was obvious. A large one with a green plate came over to me, kneeling over.

"Hey, boss this one is Ali-" He was cut off by the sound of a gun shot, his body fell backwards, almost comically as his body died from a shot to the head. And then all hell broke loose. The last thing I saw was a Krogan foot crash into my mask.

I woke up on a bed about the size of myself maybe a little longer with a doctor checking the cuboards on the oppisite side of the room. I tried to sit up strait and found both my back and face hurt with a pounding, along with a runny nose.  
>"Where am I?" I asked, the man turned around and smiled. He was wearing a white lab coat, along with a omni-tool that was a red color instead of the orange that I was used to. His hair was buzz cut, which I found odd for a doctor but hey, thats just me. He came over to me and I noticed he pulled a needle from his coat pocket.<br>"Your on the Council scout ship, The Trojan Horse, we picked you up after a large fight, you had your mask smashed and you where shot in the back. I fixed your mask and removed the bullet and weaved your suit. You should be fine know. Your immune system is strong for a quarian, I respect that" He said, putting a red omni-tool over my chest. "I am preety sure the captain wanted to speak to you, she will probally be down in the engine room, their was a problem after one of the Krogan ships fired a EMP at our ship. shut down the shields and now we can't get them running" He said putting his arm down and smiling, I finally was able to get up and off the bed and as I headed towards the door out I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I swung around and went to grab my gun, only to find it missing. "Sorry, I just needed to put some anti-biotics into your system. Keep coming down, otherwise your cold may progress" He said, putting his hands up.  
>"Next time, give me some tablets" I said, heading out of the medical bay. I now noticed the new glass over my helmet. Instead of the blue, their was a orange light and whenever I looked at something a small amount of data came up on the screen, if he thought it was not needed it suddenly closed itself down. 'remind me to thank the doc' I thought to myself, I also found that the path to the engine was lit out for him in a glowing trail. After going through a mess hall, a kitchen, the armoury I arived at a large room with a huge engine, a few mechanics spread throughout the whole place. An asari and an engineer became outlined in orange as the rest of the data shut down. I headed up towards them and found the Asari was mostly silent. I took the time to observe her, look at her like I would technology. She seemed slightly shorter then most asari and her markings made her eye's stand out. She had only four steaks going back over her skull and her face was not covered with vanity, or the high-all-mighty sense you got from most asari. At the moment he found respect, the engineer however was covered in oil, primitive human cleaning material. Her face was pale with long dark hair, her eyes where brown. Like the chocolate that would come up in the markets some times. She had a black suit on, which hid most of the dirt from her body, but her had some dark patches. And she smiled at the engine in a way I always imagined myself doing. The fact I was only at home with an omni-tool and engine.<br>"I heard you wanted to speak to me?" I said and both of them turned to see me.  
>"Carry on with your work" She said and turned to me. "I am commander Ketie, Spectre. I am glad to see you are well. We need an extra hand on board anyway. We are currently chasing a Salarian scientist, I contacted the flotilla, They saw you are quite the mechanic, as most quarians are, I saved your life so you owe me anyway. You will follow your mentor, she says jump you say how high." The asari said, leaning back. My respect for the asari hit rock-bottom in a record time."Sorry if I come across as aggresive. I find it difficult to talk to normal people after having alife of talking to criminals. Once you have been let off for the day come and see me and I will give you somewhere to stay, until then meet our head engineer, Lydia." The asari said, the girl who was working on the engine stood up and let out a hand. I took it and found her hand was gloved, it was not oil covering it. and when I took my hand away, it had oil on. I would need to clean that later<br>"I will leave you too to get to know each other and for our new crew member to prove himself useful" Ketia said, smiling and leaving out of the large engnie room, something he found intresting was the fact that she could fly using her biotic powers. It was impressive to see, probaly a useful weapon in the battlefield. After she left Lydia immediatly went back to work.  
>"At the moment we don't really need any extra help, but if you can do anything to improve our ships systems, then feel free to try. The engines should be up and running again in about an hour so, until then relax" Lydia said, scanning her omni-tool over an engine, I frowned from behind my suit, sadly no one could see it, and started to look around the rest of the engine. Most of the crew where busy in their work, the ones that where not however seemed it good to shot me dirty looks and mutter something. 'scavenger' or 'pest'. Eventually I found a small engine part that no one was near and started to hack into the copmuter systems, after a couple of tries I got the general idea of the ships hacker defences he was able to get in, he slipped through the useless bits and found the main problem. The emp had aimed to take down a simple thing, no one would think to check. I started to repair the servers when I heard one of the crew members say something about me being a theif. The temptation to just make their work harder was cut off when I heard the engine start to hum again. I had done it. AFter everone gave a cheer and I presumed went back to their routines I went to the mess hall I had seen on the way here and started to run scans. The ship had fantastic engines, better then any on the flotilla and I ended up taking scans and drawing up plans for nearly an hour before I was found.<br>"this is where you go too?" A voice came, I looked over my shoulder to find Lydia leaning against one of the walls.  
>"Yeah, I got a bit carried away with my work. If you don't want me poking around I am sorry" I said, she laughed at this.<br>"I don't mind, I don't even know your name quarian, I presume you have one?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.  
>"I'm Brogan, Thank you for letting me around your engines, They are amazing. I would love to be able to work on them." I said, bringing up some plans on my omni-tool and scrolling through them. I had everything, from ship shields, to new plating. Weapon upgrades and a better safety system.<br>"I would love to see your designs, you want to come to lunch with me?" she asked, standing up right.  
>"Erm...I would be glad too, but I dont eat the same food as you do" I said, nervously. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.<br>"We have a good chief, I am cure he can do you something"


End file.
